Love Songs Come True
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Subido el 2 Cap. Qué siente Kaoru respecto a Kenshin? Kaoru's POV. Basado en Everywhere by Michelle Branch, versionado por Yellowcard. Finalizado
1. Breathing

_**Breathing**_

_**By: michel 8 8 8**_

Por fin estoy de vuelta en el _dojo_. La verdad, es que ha sido un día bastante ajetreado. Primero, _Kaoru-dono _me pidió "amablemente", tras amenazarme con que limpiara el _dojo_, que fuera a hacer la compra. No hace falta decir que, cuando _Kaoru-dono_ le anunció a Yahiko que él sería el encargado de limpiar el dojo, comenzó a protestar y a proferir incesantes gritos de "_busu_ mandona" y "La _busu _se enfada conmigo porque no consigue un hombre que la quiera". Cuando llegué a la tienda indicada, Sano apareció y me "secuestró" para que le ayudará con los dados y así recuperar el dinero perdido. Luego, cargado con varios kilos de peso, conseguí volver al dojo, tras dos horas de camino.

_**Eyes are feeling heavy **__**but they never seem to close  
The fan blades on the ceiling spin **__**but the air is never cold**_

La primera visión que tuve, nada más entrar en el dojo, fue a la bella _Kaoru-dono_, refrescándose su precioso rostro en el pozo del _dojo_. He de reconocer que jamás me cansaría de contemplar cada milímetro del precioso semblante de _Kaoru-dono._ Sus expresiones, su nariz, sus hermosos ojos... todo en ella es tan perfecto, que debería ser un ser superior, la hija de algún Dios, que haya decidido hacer que un servidor sufra terriblemente. **_  
_**

_**And even though you're next to me **__**I still feel so alone  
I just can't give you anything for you **__**to call your own**_

Ya es de noche y me voy a mi habitación. Después de la refrescante ducha, la cena y haber recogido un poco la casa, nada mejor que un buen rato de sueño, pero me temo que ni siquiera algo tan simple soy capaz de conseguir. Antes, el sueño me era negado por las continuas visitas que recibía de todas aquellas personas cuyas vidas segué, pero ahora... ahora no consigo si quiera cerrar los ojos por temor a hacer algo, a lo que ni siquiera en mi imaginación tengo derecho. Sé que enamorarse no es lo que se espera de alguien con un pasado como el mío, pero desde que ese precioso ángel entró en mi vida... no consigo apartarlo de mi mente. Cada vez que la oigo hablar, respirar si quiera... una sensación extraña recorre todo mi cuerpo, para hacer que mi corazón se hunda de inmediato al volver a la cruda realidad.

**_  
And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight_**

Trato de cerrar los ojos, en un estúpido intento de apartarla de mis pensamientos y conseguir dormir, pero cual es mi sorpresa al descubrir que, de nuevo, mi mente se niega a que desaparezca. Sé que no lo conseguiré, pero realizo un último intento. En cuanto cierro los ojos, siento como mi mente me hace creer que está aquí, junto a mí, abrazándome, uniendo sus cálidos labios con los míos... ****

Something I've been keeping locked away **_behind my lips  
I can feel it breaking free _**_**with each and every kiss  
**_

Rápidamente vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que no ha sido más que una ilusión, una simple broma de mi subconsciente. Siento un gran calor, quizás a causa de la emoción del momento y opto por salir a tomar el aire fresco. Silenciosamente salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al exterior del dojo haciendo el menor ruido posible. Ya fuera, apoyo mi cuerpo contra un pequeño pilar, dejo caer una pierna al césped y flexiono la otra, mientras coloco la empuñadura de mi _sakabatou _sobre mi hombro. No puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que ocurriría si alguien tan perfecto como ella se enamorara de alguien tan indigno como yo... seguramente la haría sufrir... y eso no lo voy a permitir, prefiero sufrir yo en silencio, que una sola lágrima suya.

_**I couldn't bear to hurt you **__**but it's all so different now  
Things that I was sure of **__**they have filled me up with doubt**_

Comienzo a contemplar la luna y el hermoso rostro de ella ocupa la perfecta esfera blanca del cielo, convirtiéndola en lo más bello del firmamento. Quizás parezca un poco obsesionado, pero, cuando amas a alguien de verdad, esa persona está en todas partes para ti. Entonces, comienzo a mirar las estrellas que iluminan esta bóveda oscura a la que llamamos cielo. De repente, siento como si las estrellas se movieran para formar de nuevo su inmaculado y perfecto rostro. Es tan potente la magia de las estrellas, que son capaces de transmitirme tu maravilloso aroma a jazmines... Siento algo cálido sobre mi espalda y me giro. Ahí está ella, envuelta en una manta y mirándome con una sonrisa. De verdad, si los ángeles existieran, yo acababa de encontrar al más bello de todos. ****

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight _**I can feel you breathing  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart? **__**It's always beating  
Sinking like a weight  
**_

-¿No puedes dormir?- me pregunta mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-No es eso... _sessha_ sólo tenía un poco de calor, eso era todo, no se preocupe, _Kaoru-dono_.

Ella me miró con una mueca de extrañeza y desaprobación, como cada vez que decía alguna frase larga y me veía obligado a usar el _sessha _o el _dono _que ella tanto detestaba, pero que yo usaba para mantener siempre presente la distancia que existe y existirá siempre entre ambos. A muchas mujeres les quedaría realmente mal aquella mueca que tantas veces me regalaba, pero a ella... la hacía ver realmente preciosa, igual que cuando sonreía, gritaba, se enfadaba, amenazaba...

-Calor en Diciembre, Kenshin? Además, estás tiritando...

Vaya, no había caído en la cuenta de ese ligero detalle... tendría que encontrar algo para salir airoso.

-Y usted, _Kaoru-dono_¿por qué no duerme? Si no es ser indiscreto…

Ante aquella pregunta, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Aquel maravilloso sonrojo que la hacía ver como la mujer más bella del universo.

_**  
How am I supposed to feel **__**about the things I've done?  
I don't know if I should stay **__**or turn around and run**_

-Pues sí, sí es ser indiscreto, Kenshin- respondió, simulando enfado, pero se le daba tan mal mentir como a Yahiko le era fácil hacerla enfadar.

-_Gomên-nasai_, _Kaoru-dono. _Si desea estar sola, _sessha _se retirará...

Me estaba levantando, cuando una suave y cálida mano, atrapó la mía y me hizo detener el avance.

-No Kenshin, por favor, no te vayas...

La observé de nuevo. Una parte de mí me decía "Vete, sabes todo lo que puede pasar y más medio vencido por el sueño...", mientras que la otra decía "No seas _baka, _no se puede rechazar la invitación de tan hermosa señorita...". No creo que haga decir que rápidamente escogí la segunda opción.

Me senté de nuevo junto a ella y observé el canto, si es que se puede definir así, de algunos grillos en la zona.

Me sentía incómodo junto a _Kaoru-dono _en aquella situación. Después de lo de Enishi, la relación entre ambos, si es que alguna vez hubo alguna,se había enfriado un poco. **_  
_**

_**I know that I hurt you, **__**things will never be the same  
The only love I ever knew **__**I threw it all away**_

El silencio era desconcertante. Me sentía bastante extraño con _Kaoru-dono _tan cerca mía, cuando note cierto peso sobre mi hombro y una cálida, ligera y aromática brisita chocar contra mi cuello. Giré ligeramente los ojos y vi que _Kaoru-dono_ se había dormido.

No es que aquella posición con _Kaoru-dono _me desagradara en lo más mínimo, pero sentía que no era lo correcto.

Así que, muy a mi pesar, la cogí entre mis brazos y, con toda la delicadeza que pude, la llevé hasta su habitación. La deposité sobre su futón y la cubrí con las mantas como buenamente pude. Antes de irme, la tentación pudo conmigo y deposité un leve beso en su suave frente. Al levantar la cabeza, dos hermosos zafiros me observaban.****

And I can feel you breathing  
And it's keeping me awake  
Can you feel it beating?  
My heart's sinking like a weight  
I can feel you breathing

-_Kaoru-dono, sessha no…_

En ese momento, me percaté que en los preciosos ojos de Kaoru no había ningún tipo de desaprobación, sino una insistencia a que yo prosiguiera.

En segundos, una batalla titánica se disputó en mi interior, entre una parte que me pedía que me alejara y me disculpara y la otra que siguiera adelante.

En un principio me decanté por la primera opción, pero al verla suplicante...

La besé de nuevo, pero esta vez en los labios, como una prueba final. Al sentir que me respondía, opté por seguir, de nuevo, la segunda opción.

Ahora que sé que no sólo yo siento esto en mi interior, me lanzaré hacia mi futuro, con todo lo que ello suponga, ya sea bueno o malo. Quiero sentir su respiración junto a la mía y su cuerpo junto al mío todas las noches. Separé mis labio de los suyos y di el decisivo paso hacia el futuro, pronunciando tres palabras:

-_Ai Shiteru, Kaoru._

Que obtuvieron respuesta inmediata:

-_Ai Shiteru, Kenshin_

**_  
It's keeping me awake  
Could you stop my heart?_**

_**It's always beating  
Sinking like a weight**_

**Notas del Autor: **Muy buenas. En principio esto iba a ser un one-shot, pero si os gusta, tengo preparada la Kaoru's POV, basada en"Everywhere",también de Yellowcard.

Ultimamente, no paran de preguntarme porqué me gusta tanto este grupo. Pues bien, a parte del toqueúnico que aporta el excelente violín de Sean Mackin, están las letras de Ryan Key.

Believe, con ese toque al estilo antiguo y el discurso de Lincoln en medio; la mismaBreathing de éste fic, con ese estilo potente; la excelente versión que hicieron del Everywhere de Michelle Branch... todas son excepcionales. Si os interesa este grupo, en mi BIO he puesto mis canciones favoritas.

Aquí os dejo la traducción de la canción, también traducida por mí:

**_Los ojos se sienten pesados_**

**_Pero parece que nunca se cerrarán _**

**_Las aspas se mueven del ventilador del techo _**

**_Pero el aire nunca está frío _**

**__**

**__**

**_Y aunque estás cerca de mí _**

**_Me sigo sintiendo tan sólo _**

**_Yo no puedo darte nada _**

**_Que puedas llamar tuyo _**

**__**

**_Y puedo sentirte respirar _**

**_Y me está manteniendo despierto _**

**_ Puedes sentirlo palpitar? _**

**_Mi corazón se está hundiendo como una pesa _**

**__**

**_Algo que he estado guardando oculto, _**

**_ bajo mis labios _**

**_Puedo sentirlo liberarse _**

**_Con cada uno de tus besos _**

**__**

**__**

**_No puedo soportar el herirte _**

**_Pero todo es tan diferente ahora _**

**_Las cosas de las que estaba seguro _**

**_Han comenzado a ser cuestionadas _**

**__**

**_Y puedo sentirte respirar _**

**_Y me está manteniendo despierto _**

**_ Puedes sentirlo palpitar? _**

**_Mi corazón se está hundiendo como una pesa _**

**__**

**_Y puedo sentirte respirar _**

**_Y me está manteniendo despierto _**

**_Puedes detener mi corazón? _**

**_Está siempre palpitando _**

**_Hundiéndose como un peso _**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_**Cómo se supone que he de sentirme**_ _**con respecto a las cosas que hice? **_

_**No sé si debo quedarme**_ _**o darme la vuelta y correr **_

**__**

**__**

**_Sé que te hice daño _**

**_Las cosas no volverán a ser como antes _**

**_El único amor que conocí _**

**_Lo desperdicié _**

**__**

**_Y puedo sentirte respirar _**

**_Y me está manteniendo despierto _**

**_ Puedes sentirlo palpitar? _**

**_Mi corazón se está hundiendo como una pesa _**

**_Y puedo sentirte respirar _**

**_Y me está manteniendo despierto _**

**_Puedes detener mi corazón? _**

**_Está siempre palpitando _**

**_Hundiéndose como un peso_**

**__**

Recordándoos que acabo de acualizar El Protector y deseándoos lo mejor, se despide, con todo su cariño, para TODAS/OS los que le apoyan

michel 8 8 8

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Everywehre

_**Everywhere**_

Estoy que no puedo más, de verdad. Primero las clases en el dojo Fujimaki me dejaron la espalda fatal y ahora no queda comida para el almuerzo... supongo que mandaré a Kenshin. Salgo y le encuentro en cuclillas, junto al pozo. Al verle así, no puedo más que negar interiormente que este hombre que tengo enfrente sea el temido Battousai. Viéndole feliz y sonriendo, jamás podría imaginar que el haya sido un asesino despiadado.

_**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere**_

Me acerco por la espalda y, como de costumbre, siente mi presencia y se gira. Me pregunta cómo me encuentro y le respondo con un escueto bien. A continuación, le pido, con toda la amabilidad que puedo, que elija entre una de las dos opciones, o ir a hacer la compra o limpiar el dojo. Obviamente, escogió la primera.

**_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_**

En el momento en el que sale por la puerta, Yahiko aparece y le comunico que tendrá que ser él quien se encargue de limpiar el dojo. Al joven infante parece no agradarle la sugerencia pues se gira y comienza a susurrar algo acerca de busu, mandona, novio y quiera. Yo supongo el resto del mensaje y le lanzo un cubo que había bajos mis pies. Blanco. Lo dejo en el suelo con un chichón y entro a la casa tranquilamente. Al poco rato salgo a la calle y me dirijo al Dojo Maekawa, a dar de Nuevo otra de mis clases.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone**_

Mientras me dirijo al dojo de Maekawa-sensei, no puedo dejar de pensar en este pelirrojo que me quita el sueño. Desde que venció a Enishi, de quien hace tiempo que no sabemos nada, parece como si hubiera vuelto atrás… ya apenas me habla. Temo perderlo para siempre. No entiendo por qué lo hace. Si fue hasta allí para salvarme, supongo que algo le importaré, pero ahora parece que me da la espalda. Es como si ignorara todo lo que me hace sentir.

_**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**_

Doy la clase lo más rápido que puedo y salgo de allí, tras recibir el agradecimiento de Maekawa-sensei y un poco de dinero. En el momento en el que entro, dejo la bolsa dentro y salgo fuera a refrescarme un poco con el agua del pozo. Al mirar mi reflejo en el agua, no me veo sola, Kenshin está a mi lado, abrazándome… de verdad, está en todas partes.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone  
I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh**_

En el momento en el que acabo, me giro y me dirijo al dojo, para darle su clase a Yahiko, que, para variar, me recibe con un caluroso "busu tardona", gracias al cual recibe una bien merecida recompensa: 500 flexiones y una paliza de mi parte. Empiezo a pensar que éste chaval debe ser especial… o yo muy débil, porque no es normal que aguante tantas palizas… En ese momento, asoma su cabeza por la puerta y me dice "busu fea jamás conseguirás un buen partido". Definitivamente el niño es especial... es imbécil.

**_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin_**

Tras propinarle otra paliza a Yahiko, me dirijo al baño, donde no puedo para de pensar, y no siempre bien, en Kenshin. Después de ello, ceno un poco y me voy a dormir... bueno, a intentarlo, porque dormir es algo ya imposible para mí, desde que conocí a este samurái... cansada, oigo los pasos de alguien e inmediatamente los identifico con Kenshin. Cuando escucho que ya ha apoyado su sakabatou en el suelo, salgo silenciosamente de la habitación y me acerco a él por la espalda y apoyo mi mano en su hombro.

_**You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so**_

-No puedes dormir?- le pregunto, mientras me siento a su lado.

-No es eso... sessha sólo tenía un poco de calor, eso era todo, no se preocupe, Kaoru-dono

Cuando él acabó su frase, de nuevo ese pensamiento cruza mi mente "Voy a hacer que deje de usar ese maldito sessha", pero él se da cuenta de ello (me temo que la mueca que he puesto tiene la culpa) y decido cambiar de tema rápidamente, antes de que empiece a preguntar por qué odio ese sessha.

-Calor en Diciembre, Kenshin? Además, estás tiritando...

-"Bien, le he pillado, ya no preguntará más por el sessha" pienso, orgullosa, cuando de repente, él pregunta:

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone**_

-Y usted, Kaoru-dono, por qué no duerme? Si no es ser indiscreto...

-"Masaka... y ahora que le digo...". Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, una considerable cantidad de sangre pasa de estar en mi cerebro a estar en las mejillas, disminuyendo considerablemente mi capacidad de respuesta, obligándome a contestar con un simple:

-Pues si es ser indiscreto, Kenshin- mientras simulo un enfado, que me temo, que no ha surtido efecto.

Inmediatamente, él agrega:

-Gômen nasai, Kaoru-dono. Si desea estar sola, sessha se retirará.

Él se levanta para irse y, en un acto reflejo, le cojo de la mano y le pido que se quede. Él parece dudar, pero finalmente se sienta y así permanecemos un rato. Le noto incómodo, pero no sólo él, yo tampoco sé muy bien como actuar en esta situación... Con el paso de los minutos y también de la noche, veo que él no se atreve a dar ningún paso, así que tendré que hacerlo yo. Me apoyo en su hombro, cierro los ojos y simulo dormir.

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone**_

Poco después, siento como me coge entre sus brazos, me lleva a mi habitación y me deja delicadamente sobre el futón y cuando se va a levantar, piensa algo, vuelve a arrodillarse y deposita un suave y cálido beso en mi mejilla derecha, así que, rápidamente, abro los ojos y le miro. Intenta una disculpa, pero parece que mi mirada ya se lo ha dicho. "No quiero una disculpa, quiero que sigas". Por unos segundos, veo como disputa una batalla interior entre el Sí y el No. Se inclina de nuevo, dubitativo y esta vez, me besa en los labios. Yo enloquezco como una niña y le respondo como mejor puedo y él, al sentir eso, profundiza aún más y me abraza fuertemente mientras yo paso mis manos por su cuello y tan repentinamente como había empezado se separa de mí y me dice las palabras más bonitas que jamás me han dicho:

-_Ai Shiteru, Kaoru_.

Inmediatamente, le contestó con lo que llevaba años deseando decirle:

-_Ai Shiteru, Kenshin_

**_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?_**

**Notas del Autor: **Lo siento, de verdad, sé que lo prometí para ayer, pero me fue completamente imposible, ya que me tuve que concentrar completamente en otras tareas, como acabar de escribir unos raps que tenía pendientes y cosas por el estilo, además de leer un poco, también. Aquí les traigo el POV de Kaoru de ésta historia, que, como han visto, ha cambiado de nombre. Si quieren algo de más parejas, digánmelo con el review, para así poder buscar más letras. Aquí les dejo la traducción de esta canción:

**_En todas partes_**

_**Ponla al revéspara que la pueda ver  
La parte de ti que estáflotando sobre mí  
Y cuando despierto, túnunca estásahí **_

_**Pero cuando duermo, estásen todas partes  
Estás en todas partes **_

Sólodime cómolleguétan lejos  
Sólodime por qué estás aquí y quién eres tú  
Porque cada vez que miro,

_**Nunca estás ahí  
Y siempre que duermo **_

_**Siempre estásahí**_

_**Porque estásen todas partes para mí  
Y cuando cierro mis ojos, es a ti a quien veo  
Túeres todo lo que conozco  
Lo que me hace creer que  
No estoy sola  
No estoy sola**_

_**Reconozco la manera en que me haces sentir  
Es duro pensar **_

_**Que puede que no seas real  
Ahora lo siento, el agua se estávolviendo profunda  
Trato de lavar el dolor lejos de mí **_

_**Lejos de mí**_

_**Porque estásen todas partes para mí  
Y cuando cierro mis ojos, **_

_**Es a ti a quien veo  
Túeres todo lo que conozco  
Lo que me hace creer que  
no estoy sola  
No estoy sola**_

_**Y cuando toco tu mano  
Es cuando comprendo  
la belleza interior  
es ahora cuando empezamos  
siempre alumbras mi camino  
espero que nunca llegue el día...  
no importa a dónde vaya  
siempre te siento...**_

_**Porque estásen todas partes para mí  
Y cuando cierro mis ojos, **_

_**Es a ti a quien veo  
Túeres todo lo que conozco  
Lo que me hace creer que  
no estoy sola  
No estoy sola  
**_

_**Porque estásen todas partes para mí  
Y cuando cierro mis ojos, **_

_**Es a ti a quien veo  
Túeres todo lo que conozco  
Lo que me hace creer que no estoy sola**_

_**Tú estás en todos a los que veo **_

_**Así que dime **_

_**Me ves a mí? **_

No hace falta decir que también está completamente traducida para mí y que si encuentran algún fallo, me lo notifiquen, por favor.

Ahora me gustaría agradecer a todos los reviewers por haberse tomado la molestia de dejar su opinión, que saben que siempre la intento tener en cuenta**: CiNtHiA, Ane Himura, MONIKA-DONO, kaoru-luna, gabyhyatt yAnna Himura0211.** Ya está arreglado el sistema de respuesta a los reviews y a partir del siguiente cap les respondere, porque ya son las doce de la noche... y mañana hay colegio.

Antes de despedirme definitivamente, les dejoésta pequeña canción, escrita por mí y que en breve contara con versión cantada (cuando me cambien la voz o encuentre a un cantante, lo que sea más rápido, jeje) y les recuerdo que El Protector ya está actualizado y que Roku Tomodachi-ra (Seis Amigos), ya está subido y me encantaría un review, jeje

_**Real Hero**_

Just think about  
The value of a strong heart  
Without a doubt  
Without fear of the dark

Just think about  
The value of an ideal  
Without a doubt  
With an own seal

That's what makes you special  
That's what makes you unique  
That's what makes you so essential  
At this world  
Faked and stupid

Chorus:

_To act correctly  
Without fear  
To act rightly  
Even if it's hard to bear_

_It's the difference  
Between you and the rest  
It produces an influence  
Of you in the rest_

They're not humans  
With incredible abilities  
They're just like you and me  
They've got the same possibilities

You don't need to go  
To a parallel galaxy  
You just got to look  
To where is an injustice

Look to a burning building  
To an assaulted bank  
To an ill boy  
To where someone can't

If there is another one  
If there you find someone that shouldn't be  
Then, you've found it  
That's what a real hero is

Chorus: X2

Doctors  
Policemen  
Soldiers  
Firemen

Everyone how gives  
His life for other  
That's a hero  
Even if you don't bother

They're the ones  
That when everything is lost  
When you got nothing  
And you even haven't hope

They're who say  
"Be strong  
Keep the faith  
This isn't lost  
While you keep walking straight"

Chorus:X2 

Don't bother your religion  
Don't bother your colour  
Only bother your decision  
Of keeping faith, strength and honour

You must be conscious of  
The sacrifices you'll have to do  
But you must know that you aren't the first  
Many other have done this too

They were called  
"Fools, stupids, crazies" or worse  
But they didn't give up  
They kept it on

Now they're in our history  
You study their names  
They still being idols  
Even in these days

**Chorus X2**

Pues con esto me despido. Si les ha gustado, háganmelo saber e iré poniendo más de estos al final de los caps, aunque los pueden encontrar todos en la página de Fiction Press que aparece en mi BIO.

Hasta otra, cuídense


End file.
